


Put Your Phone Away

by quentinknockout



Series: Suits and Shipyards [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quentinknockout/pseuds/quentinknockout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis is at home, sober. Davos is drunk at Sal's wedding. Silly drunk texts ensue. Just fuzzy fluff, nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Phone Away

The kettle was whistling, and it was after ten. Stannis was sitting down in front of one of those grisly Scandinavian crime dramas, all doom and gloom and steely grey, not really paying attention. Shireen had taken herself off to bed with a big book not fifteen minutes before.

‘Night, Dad,’ she’d kissed the top of his head before retreating upstairs. ‘Keep that good mood up.’

It was her only comment, but Stannis was quietly impressed that his daughter had noticed. He had been in a good mood lately. He was deathly tired from the workweek, but there was a warm sort of content settling in the pit of his chest that was relatively new.

The thing was, he had met someone, completely randomly. He didn’t often meet new people, and meeting new people he immediately liked was even rarer.

He’d had the guts to give Davos his number, and they’d been out. Quite a few times, actually. Stannis had even spent a few restless nights at Davos’s house. It was delirious, it was giddy, it wasn’t quite like anything he had experienced before.

He tried to caution himself. He ought to be a lot more sensible, at his age. But this understated joy had flooded through him. And even his daughter, who loved him best, had taken note.

Stannis’s phone, sitting idle on the coffee table, suddenly lit up. Stannis smiled when he saw the little green bubble Davos. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Davos had been best man at his friend’s wedding that night, at some expensive yacht club in the posh suburbs.

‘Her family’s absolutely loaded,’ Davos had mentioned over dinner on Thursday. ‘She’s beautiful and Sal’s somehow managed to fool her. Happy days for them.’

Davos’s text was less eloquent than their usual correspondence. It contained one word, and a selection of characters.

#?!?1 drunk??

Stannis smiled. He’d been to expensive weddings before. It wasn’t even ten thirty, the yacht club would probably kick them out by eleven. The champagne would be flowing wildly and last minute.

He texted back, quickly and plainly so Davos could decipher it.

Really? How is the wedding?

The response flew back.

sogood. Great!1 they liked my jokes.! In the speech` so much Wine. Dance floor WAS HARD!! I’M ON FIRE X

Stannis smirked.

You’re not texting on the dance floor are you?

There was a three minute delay.

I WAS but THEN too MANY Couples on dancefloor GOOD SONGS x

Good songs? Stannis typed back. Why are you texting me then?

When the response came it was in all caps.

COSI WIzSH U HERE 2 DANCE W/ME!////XXX’’’’’

It was garbled, but the teenage fondness in the text almost made Stannis blush. He didn’t quite know how to respond for a few minutes. Finally, he had it.

\- I can’t dance.

\- We3ll. Thank gd u r pretty. x

\- Get off your phone and get back to the party.

\- sal said ‘boyfriend’ i didn’tc correcct him

Stannis stopped short at the word, his heart thudding a little faster. It was kind of clear what Davos meant. There was something to be said about alcohol working out the truth. He wasn’t sure what to say, however, in case the opposite was true, that Davos was exaggerating his feelings thanks to the abundance of wine.

Davos clearly regretted what he’d sent however, as a quick addition arrived.

Sorry!! Is houdlnt. Drunk!!

It’s all right, Stannis texted back, carefully. Enjoy.

Davos did not correspond any further, and Stannis went to bed feeling slightly electric, his blood already a little warmer at the possibility. Boyfriend. It was such a childish term, but he liked the thought of it in Davos’s mind when he was absolutely written off. He liked the thought of Davos thinking of him, especially when drinking, when all sensible reason and inhibition had deserted. 

Stannis drifted off to sleep with this kind reminder, and didn’t wake up again until his phone buzzed just after sunrise with a brief, sleep-deprived message.

Fuck, my head. Sorry. X


End file.
